Her Sacrifice
by kk bk
Summary: Regina made the ultimate sacrifice for Snow White. To cast the counter curse it must be revealed the true reason of why the curse was cast. The charmings are about to have to protect the town against a new evil. One that will stop at nothing to get what he wants: Regina and Snow's death. Warning: Rape, Abuse, Trigger Warning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters.

Chapter 1

Regina POV

Feeling the magic gather within her she let it loose towards Pan's curse, feeling the magic warring against her own. She can't lose. Not this time. For her boy, her precious boy that wanted her to be good. She will conquer this because SHE is the Queen. Feeling the magic burst from within her and impact those around her she couldn't stop it. A rush of memories flashed behind her eyes, making her relive her most horrid memories.

What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one to see those horrid memories. The backlash caused everyone to temporarily feel what she felt and see what she did. The memories that repeatedly played themselves within her mind also were shown to them. Unknowingly showing them a truth that not even they will be able to fully comprehend.

-Inside Memory-

"_What...what is happening? Where are we?" Emma screamed. Holding tightly to Henry she looked around into what seemed to be a medieval room decorated in white. "My room. Why are we in my room?" Snow grasped tightly to Charming's hand. Looking around they could see the whole group gathered around looking as confused as them. "Well Dearie it would seem that we are trapped in a memory of Regina's." Pointing with his cane, everyone looked in the direction to see a younger Regina sitting on a bed with an even younger Snow laying in her lap. Regina was slowly wiping Snow's forehead with a wet cloth. If not for the tears slowly cascading down her face, the group would have thought she didn't care at all with how blank her face was. _

"_Wha…How is it that we are seeing this? I…I don't remember this ever happening." Snow stuttered out as she slowly walked towards the bed with the others not far behind. "Why dearie, of course you don't remember your own near death." Rumplestiltskin sighed while taking a seat at the vanity next to the bed. "I've never seen Mom like this before. She…she never cried in front of me..." Henry murmured as he slowly leaned closer to the memory Regina._

"_Please...Please someone help me…Please...oh my god Snow..." Regina whimpered stroking Snow's face. Seeing her stepmother like this Snow couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart for what she lost. "My my look what we have here. A beautiful, a dying princess, all we need is the rotting corpse of the King and we will be set." A dark voice boomed from all around the room seeming to come from everywhere at once. Jumping the group looked all around until a giggle from Rumplestiltskin made them realize that they weren't actually the ones being addressed much less able to be seen. _

_Jumping up to move herself in front of Snow Regina once again resembled the queen that they knew. Back straight head held high she glared at the intruder who dared to interrupt her. "Why are you here? Who sent you?" She commanded him yet they could all here the fear mixed in with the arrogance in her voice. The man approached her unknowingly walking through Grumpy on his way to the bed. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome with a roguish look to his face. But it was his eyes that conveyed just how dangerous a man he was. Smirking he glided towards her as if his feet daren't touch the impure ground that other humans were forced to walk upon. "Why my dear I have come to help you of course..." Smirking at the fear that shook her frame he glanced at Snow White. "She doesn't have long you know? Minutes at best Mon Cherie." Lounging at the end of the bed as if it was everyday he laid next to a dying girl with no care in world only seemed to make her even angrier. "Well well who is this?" Rumplestiltskin murmured to himself glaring lightly at the fool who thought himself able to cure a disease even he himself could not._

"_What's going on?" "Who is he Rumple?" Ooh Mom giving him that 'Mom Stare' she always gives me when she's upset." Everyone started to speak at once until Rumple silenced everyone with a spell. "If you imbeciles would silence yourselves we might be able to learn what it is is happening." Turning back to Regina, who seemed to have made a deal with the mystery man, they watched her as she moved to the end of the bed as the man in turn simply touched Snow's hand. Immediately everyone can see the improvement upon the young girls' body. Cheeks flushing with happiness and tears starting to once again fall, Regina couldn't help but to fall to her knees in exhaustion. "And now Mon Cherie time for you to begin your part in our deal." Feeling the man behind her Regina couldn't help but to slightly shake. Standing she felt him put his hands on her shoulders, slowly running them down her arms. Looking towards the still unconscious Snow, Regina couldn't help but smile._

"_From now on, you are mine. Your magic. Your body. Your heart. And if you will love me then you can love no other, so remove Snow White from that precious heart of yours. Am I Clear?" He told her, nodding her head Regina felt herself closing up. Just like when Daniel died, she could feel nothing. Uncorking a vial filled with what appeared to be black slime, he put it to her lips forcing her to drink the contents. _

"_What is he doing to my mom?!" Henry shouted beginning to run to her but Emma and Neal held him back. "Why he is turning her into the perfect weapon. What that vial contains is a substance that will make her into the perfect puppet. Totally dependent and susceptible to darkness, she has become his pawn. Or should I say broken queen?" Rumple told the group returning his attention back to Regina._

"_Painful I know but its needed Mon Cherie." He said to Regina as she writhed on the bed scratching at her neck and chest, trying to breathe. Blood was choking her, running out her mouth down into her hair. Finally after several minutes she laid on her side breathing hard. Trying to reach for Snow's hand only seemed to anger him more. "From now on, Snow White is your enemy. You will hunt her as I please. And do anything to please me and only me." Climbing on top of her and pushing her onto her back, he ripped the front of her dress exposing her corset bound chest to the invisible audience. Hearing several gasps, Emma turned Henry's face into her chest and covered his ears. "Oh my god…oh my god Regina!" Snow tried to run to the memory Regina but charming held her back turning her face into his chest. She started to beat his chest when she heard more rips and screams coming from Regina. 'Why? Why didn't she tell me? Why isn't anyone coming to help', Snow thought. _

_Finally after what seemed an eternity the screams stopped, however everyone wished they hadn't turned back. Regina was on the bed silently crying, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. Her dress ripped and bloody in places but what alarmed Snow was the marks on her inner thighs. Glowing sigils wrapped around each thigh in a sort of band. _

_Seeing the memory start to disintegrate Rumple stood. "It would seem that Regina has finally completed casting the counter-curse. Come everybody and stand together lest someone is left behind." Gathering together, Emma and Henry couldn't help but look back at a teen Regina. 'Not again Mom. I won't let anyone hurt you again' Henry thought crying silently for what he just witnessed his mother go through. Feeling the magic surround him he closed his once again hoping that his Mother was still alive._

**A/N: So some people may already know that I have another story in the works but my muse has just completely thrown that to the curb and is instead pestering me with this idea . Ok yea it may partially be my fault for kinda sorta becoming a OUAT addict but hey I put off watching it until now so I feel like if I read anything else I might go through withdrawal.**

**O.O **

**.**

**.**

**Please Don't kill me!...-Runs Away-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys, I forgot to post the warnings for the last chapter so I just put them in the story summary instead. Thanks to one of the reviewers who told me about that. In answer to another reviewer, this will be a mulit-chapter fic and I'm thinking about maybe 10-15 chapters for it. It will have romance in the later chapters for Regina. I've already decided on the pairing but I'm going to let you guys figure it out on your own. Well Enjoy!**

"Regina!" Emma shook Regina who was passed out in the middle of the road. Henry was next to her holding Regina's hand trying to find a pulse.

"She can't be dead! Do something Emma…" Henry shouted at her, jumping when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning around he looked into Rumple's eyes, nodding his head at what he saw he moved back to give his grandfather a chance to save his mother.

Kneeling next to her Rumple waved his wand over body several times. "She is merely resting. Using so much magic has its price so she shall sleep for a few days to recuperate. Now then if you all will excuse us, Belle lets go home." Grabbing his arm Belle sent everyone a small smile before being engulfed by the pink smoke known as Rumple's magic.

Feeling relieved that his Mom was going to be okay; Henry grabbed her hand once again. Looking up he just then noticed that Snow was on the other side of his mother, David standing behind her gripping her shoulder.

"We should get her to the hospital just to be sure." Emma said looking towards her parents.

Shaking her head Snow stood, "You heard Gold, besides she would want to wake in her own bed."

"Then I'm staying with her." Henry also stood daring anyone to deny him that right. "You can't just stay with her all by yourself in the mansion. Besides you know that she wouldn't want that." Emma retorted.

"Then stay with us Emma. There is a spare room you know." He told her, lifting his chin to show that he was not going to budge on staying with his Mother.

"No Henry, Emma is going to be busy with trying to get the town back in order. How about I stay with you until she wakes up okay?" Snow said.

Frowning Henry didn't know if his Mom would want Snow White in her home but if what was shown to them is true then maybe…

"Ok but don't go in her office. She doesn't like anyone in there." Henry finally agreed. Looking around noticing that everyone was still gathered around David took charge.

"Ok everyone you can go home now. Thank you for your help and we will soon be in touch." After saying this most of everyone started to leave, leaving Neal, Red, and Tinkerbelle.

"Regina said that I could stay with her so if you would show me to her home…" Tinkerbelle stepped forward.

"Snow are you sure about this?" David questioned. Knowing that the reason she volunteered was to try to question Regina as soon as she woke.

Nodding her head, Snow stepped back. "Yes I am. Now please lift her so we can get her settled as soon as possible."

"So no one is going to say anything about what we just seen?" Red questioned incredulously. "I mean come on..." "No not now. Besides she's unconscious anyway and we have to wait till she wakes to find out the truth." Emma spoke, looking quickly towards Henry and back to Red. Understanding the signal, Red nodded.

"Well my car or yours?" Emma questioned looking at her parents. Glancing at Henry she couldn't help but be worried for him. He just saw his mother going through…well something horrible. Yea he definitely is going to need some therapy for this. Shaking her head she grabbed Henry's hand pulling him towards her car.

**1 Week Later**

**Regina POV**

Feeling like an ogre just tossed her around and finally slammed her body into a mountain was not the way Regina wanted to wake up. Avoiding opening her eyes to the inevitable cell she must have been locked in after saving the town she felt her body. Frowning she felt her silk nightgown and...was that a bed…no it was her bed. Sitting up so fast was probably not the smartest thing she did but when she finally opened her eyes her room was the first for her to recognize.

Looking towards the window in her room, she could tell it was at least after eight since that was the time when the sun always set in Storybrooke. Rising from bed was painful; it would seem that her body had been still for a while. She wondered how long. A shower was long overdue and apparently she wasn't the only one in her house. From the voices it would seem that the Charming family was downstairs. _Let's see how scared they will be once they realize I'm awake. Hmm now what shall I wear? _Rolling her eyes she stepped into her bathroom closing the door behind her silently.

An hour later she was freshly cleaned and dressed slowly walking down the stairs. Coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway she stood watching as the Charmings were all gathered around speaking quietly drinking what seemed to be her apple cider.

"Well, if this is what happens when I sleep for a few days then I must need a new security system. Maybe a dog?" She smirked enjoying the way each of them practically jumped in their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews. BTW if anyone can tell me of any OUAT yahoo groups or other groups. It gets kind of hard looking for a good story on here so if anyone has any suggestions throw them at me in a review or pm.

Chapter 3

Whirling around to face the woman who was practically in a coma for the last week, Snow couldn't stop the small smile that graced her face at the sight of her. _Finally she's awake!_ Worrying over her once stepmother was something she hadn't felt in years but seeing her body pale as death and not moving. Well it reminded her of the sleeping curse but also of some deep longing within her. Deciding to push aside her worries, she stepped forward only to stop when Regina held up a hand.

"I don't know how longs it's been, I really don't care at this point. Now pour me a glass of my cider and don't annoy me with your petty squabbling." Regina said sitting down stiffly in a chair at the dining room table.

"Uh...are you sure you should be drinking already? I mean you just..." Emma stopped herself when Regina glared at her for impudence. Shrugging she poured a generous amount into a wine glass and slid it to Regina. Who immediately took it and gulped it down in one swallow.

Widening her eyes at the display, Emma poured some more in the glass. Hey if she was going to get drunk, this may be her chance to finally get some answers out of her.

"Emma! No more. Put it away please. Regina how are you feeling?" Snow fretted coming to stand a little closer to Regina but not within arm's reach. A crowed Regina is an angry Regina and if she lost her temper so soon it would be impossible to get any answers out of her.

Sighing at being in the presence of the two idiots and their demonic offspring Regina just grabbed the apple cider bottle pouring until the glass was literally about to overflow. Figuring she need to at least get half of it down before talking until she was stopped by a yell literally in her ear. Turning her glare immediately vanished when she noticed her son standing there. However the smile quickly turned into a grimace when he literally jumped her in the chair to hug her.

"Oh my sweet boy. What are you doing here" Regina questioned Henry.

Grinning sheepishly he sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand. "Well I have been here ever since you fainted. You been out for like a week you know?"

Raising her nose slightly in the air and stiffening slightly, "I did not faint. I merely was unconscious because of magical exhaustion Henry."

Henry along with all the Charmings just gave her a look as if to say, _Really? Lying to yourself again huh?_

Huffing Regina just turned back to nursing her drink before finally processing Henry's words. "Wait so if you been here, who stayed with you. Because no matter how irresponsible Ms. Swan is I doubt she would leave a child, our child at that, alone in a mansion." Leveling a glare at Emma who only gave her that same sheepish smile that their son inherited Emma said, "Well since David and I been busy with the town, Snow stayed here in the guest bedroom."

"Don't worry mom, I made sure she didn't mess up anything. Besides I really wanted to stay with you so it was a small sacrifice, right?" Pouting at his mom, Henry could only hope that he wasn't grounded and that his puppy face still worked.

Feeling herself slightly slump at the face Regina just shrugged. "Fine. But you're going to have to pack a bag to go to Emma's tonight. I hope for your sake that you've been doing your homework because me being unconscious is not an excuse to skip. Bring your homework so that I can look at it."

"But Mom I want to stay here for a couple days." Henry whined. Regina smiled but shook her head.

"Henry I'm still recovering and I think it would be best if I just let my body settle properly. Besides you spent a week by my bedside, I'm sure Ms. Swan misses you just as much as I do."

Felling her jaw drop, Emma couldn't help but think that Regina Freaking Mills had finally lost her mind. Looking at her parents, she saw they was just as much as confused as she was.

"I guess. But I'm visiting after school." Pushing his chair back Henry ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door leaving the others to sit in silence.

"Regina, may we talk?" Snow asked sitting down next to her husband directly across from Regina.

"Isn't your tongue waggling at this very moment? Really dear, if you have something to say then please do get on with it." Regina said, smirking when she saw the irritation on all three Charmings faces. Giggling she tried to drink the rest of her cider only to have Snow snatch the glass from her.

"I think you had too much already. You don't usually get so…inebriated so easily." Snow said handing the glass to Emma who immediately went to pour it out in the sink.

Sighing at the unfairness of waking up to this bunch being in her house, she couldn't help but wish that just once they would have some save the world crisis so they could leave her the hell alone.

"Regina...I don't know how you're going to take this but…well…"Snow started only to have Emma cut her off, "We saw your memories." Emma finished. Glaring at her daughter, Snow looked towards Regina only to see her paler than before. Then right in front of them she changed. Straightening her back and mask in place she looked every bit the queen they once thought they knew.

"Memories? How were you able to see my memories? And what memories, pray tell, were you witness to?"She demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Slowly Snow started to cry. "Why didn't you tell me about the deal you made to save me?"

"Leave. I...I am still not at my best besides it's almost Henrys bedtime." Standing quickly and grabbing the glasses off the table, headed to the kitchen with Snow not far behind. Starting to wash the dishes she tried to ignore the presence right behind her. "Well? I said to leave."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? YOU ALWAYS" Snow started to yell only to have Regina whirl around, "ME? And what would you have me do Snow White? She hissed out.

"Tell me. Please tell me why? Why didn't you tell me all these years?"Snow angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You were but a child. What would I have told you? Now Leave." Regina said turning around to the sink only to be forcefully yanked back to face Snow.

"You loved me. You loved me enough to sell yourself." Snow said as if asking a question looking at Regina, trying to understand the woman she once idolized.

"And just like Rumple and my Mother always told me, 'Love is Weakness'. My love for you was my weakness then and that's why I allowed Him to do as he pleased. Now go. This conversation is over."

"No not yet. Why did you cast the curse if you didn't hate me all this time? From the memory we say he…well…he said that he would make you hurt me. Is that..." Snow trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Sighing Regina shook off Snow only to lean back against the counter. "Yes, he made me hunt you all those years otherwise you would be dead. The curse…I cursed us because for me that was a last ditch effort to get away from him. I knew that Emma would break it at some point and when I received Henry I knew it would be soon."

"Wait wait hold up a minute. You knew that I would break it AND that Henry was my son?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. Unlike some, I actually use my brain to think and not plot up ways to cause trouble with a pre-teen." Regina deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"So then the curse was your way out from him. Then is he still in the Enchanted Forest?" Charming asked.

Shrugging not willing to think of the answer Regina turned back to continue washing the dishes.

"Why does he want me dead? That I don't understand." Snow said confused and happy that finally she was getting answers to questions that have been plaguing her for years.

"I don't know much, only that your mother did something to him years before your birth. And since my mother took away his chance of vengeance on her, he wants it on you instead." Drying her hands Regina walked towards the refrigerator to see what she would need to buy when she went grocery shopping. Surprised that it was in fact full she glanced back at Snow before closing the door. Leaning back against the door she glared at all three.

"Regina." Turning to Charming at the sound of her name she merely looked at him waiting. "Do you think he would come here? That he would try to finish what he started?"

Suddenly Regina knew that that was exactly what he would try to do. Shivering at the thought she knew that if he was to get here, they were all damned. Wrapping her arms around herself she stepped forward.

Looking at them Regina nodded her head, "Oh for Fucks Sake!"Emma huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG thanks to those who reviewed and liked the chapters. SO pairings….…To be honest I'm thinking of a David/Snow/Regina or a SwanQueen. However I will give you guys the chance to vote on it. You can vote in the poll which will be much easier for all of us. Probably going to wait a couple days to update since now I work every weekend and go to school. So be patient and give advice where needed. Well here we go.**

Chapter 4

Looking at them Regina nodded her head, "Oh for Fucks Sake!"Emma huffed.

" , Language! There is a child within the house who may have heard you." Regina hissed.

Rolling her eyes Emma merely crossed her arms.

"You do know he probably already knows more curse words than you right?" Emma huffed. Regina glares holding her head high. "My baby boy does not." She practically snarls out. The Charmings all roll their eyes at Regina thinking Henry that innocent.

"Regina..." Snow slowly approached, "What was in that potion he fed you?" she asked.

Widening her eyes Regina seemed to shudder before taking a deep breath. "Something to…a potion that controls…make you does things that you don't want to do. But it also corrupts you at the same time." Shuddering Regina gripped her arms tightly before releasing them refusing to show how much it truly bothered her. "Its like cancer, going into every crevice of your body, corrupting it, trapping what it deems too good or worthless. Anything that makes you weak, say love, it traps it away to make room for its very essence of darkness to fill you. That is what he uses to get what he wants."

Turning away from them Regina went into the locked cabinet on the wall. Unlocking it with magic she immediately felt the drain and energy loss signaling that she wasn't fully healed. Pulling out a bottle of the hardest apple cider she ever made she poured herself a glass then downed it.

"So if that is what it is then how did you get rid of it and the sigils that we saw on your thighs?" Charming asked confused. Pivoting on her Louboutins to face them she smirked before slowly pulling up the hem of her skirt until you could see the sigils and a flash of lace.

"Who said I was rid of it? I took a potion to keep it inactive however he can still use it if within a certain distance." Regina chuckled deviously when she saw them blush at her brazen act.

"Ok enough of the liquor. You need to rest before you start to do a striptease next." Grabbing Regina's arm Snow dragged her to the stairs only to stop when she saw Henry sitting at the bottom steps silently crying.

"Henry?" Regina asked worriedly.

"So he can still control you can't he? He's going to come back and...and...do THAT again. ISN'T HE?" Henry screamed standing from the stairs. Widening her eyes Regina turned to Snow who was avoiding her eyes.

"He saw?" She whispered already knowing the answer but Snow nodded anyway. Looking at Henry Regina went to hold him but he pushed her away staring at her angrily.

"If you were innocent this whole time why didn't you tell us or me? Why let yourself be hated all this time. You…you lied to me before but now it's like you lied about your lie." He said. Regina knew she should take him seriously and maybe even apologize. But due to her current inebriate state she couldn't help but noticed how cute his dimples were when he was angry and that she wanted so desperately to hug and cuddle him. So she did.

"Oh Henry, no matter what you may think you were and are still a child. When…that...happened Snow was also a child. I had to separate myself from her for her safety. That curse was my way to run from him but to also take us all somewhere safe." Frowning Emma stepped forward, "Wait, you mean you cast the curse to also save Snow?" she asked.

"If I didn't storm your castle that night Emma was born then he would have himself. His vengeance towards you…it's something he thrives on. At the time I had heard of the prophecy where your child would be the savior not to only free us from the curse but to also fight this evil," Looking towards Snow who was silently crying she continued, "however he did also. Knowing that if I were to cast the curse the same night I stormed your castle would allow me the chance to make sure Emma went through the portal. However what I didn't understand was why you both let her travel by herself knowing that one of you could have gone through with her?" When they couple only looked at her with confusion she couldn't help the derisive snort and sneer that appeard on her face. _Why do I even bother to hope that one day they might actually think things through? God I hope Henry didn't inherit such foolishness._

"The Blue Fairy told us only one could travel through." Charming spoke wishing he hadn't when Regina only rolled her eyes and gave him that same look that screamed at him for being a gullible idiot. "So you not only shipped your daughter off alone but you did it on the word of that pesky firefly? You didn't think to ask; oh I don't know the man who built the wardrobe perhaps?" Glaring at her for being right David stayed silent knowing that he was careless in his actions.

"But Mom, why not tell us after all this time?" Henry asked staring at her begging for her to tell the truth.

"After all these years of being the Evil Queen it wouldn't have done anyone any good. Would you have believed me anyways if I told you? No because you hated me. "

"NO, I never hated you mom. Never I swear." Henry kept promising until she shushed him. Feeling her heart burst with the love for her son she squeezed him once more before smoothing down his hair. "Honey, I'm happy to hear that but", Henry cut her off, "No. No buts, I'm going to protect you this time just like you always protect me." He finished resolutely crossing his arms to show he was serious.

"Totally agree with the kid on this one." Emma said crossing her arms. Whirling around to glare at her Regina opened her mouth to explain exactly how idiotic the idea was when all of a sudden she felt a magical wave blow through the house and into her body. Dizzy she almost fell onto her knees before being caught by her shoulders by Charming who was also holding onto Snow. Looking over to Henry she could see Emma doing the same to him.

"What was that?" Snow exclaimed. Rolling her eyes Regina couldn't help but think how Snow ever survived in the Enchanted Forest for so long.

"It was a magical surge dear. It would seem that someone has come to play." Regina shuddered still feeling as if the magic was inside her already knowing who it belonged to. Looking towards the front door of her mansion she smirked as the person banged loudly on her door with more magic.


End file.
